


And your incredibly nice eyebrows

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Engagement Rings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Proposals, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: “SO, WITH ALL THAT SAID AND DONE, WALANI WAILIKI...WILL YOU MARRY ME?”
Relationships: WX-78/Walani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	And your incredibly nice eyebrows

“MARRY ME.”

Walani’s eyes flutter open as she pushes herself up on her elbows from lying flat on her back.

“What?”

“MARRY ME, PLEASE.”

———

They know what they have to do.

They have the rings already, two separate silver bands with matching rings for the wedding itself. WX-78 knows just the right date, just when they’re going to do it. They’re going to take her out to dinner at a nice restaurant at exactly 6 o’clock next Saturday, Walani will predictably order a chicken and steak sizzler with rose lemonade, because that’s what she always does. She will eat around the onions but leave nothing else untouched. They will finish their meals in approximately two hours, allowing for conversation, any washroom visits and kissing. 

Afterwards, they will take her to the beach. It will be dark by then, and they’ve specifically reserved the restaurant table for a full moon’s night to create the perfect atmosphere. They will walk slowly, and WX will offer their jacket to her, one they will wear just so that they can do that. 

When they get to the perfect spot, the one where the sand dunes give them a wall of privacy whilst framing the ocean, the one that she adores and they hate, they will do it. They will let go of her hand, and reach into their jacket pocket, because they know for a fact Walani won’t take it, she never does, and pull out a ring box and make Walani theirs forever.

Some dark part of them, the part they thought she had completely washed away, is certain she will say no. Walani is rather carefree. They know that. There’s always the chance that she could turn them down flat, or worse, leave altogether.

However, as Wilson always used to say, usually after an experiment blew his eyebrows off, the meek man never achieved anything.

Besides, who wouldn’t want to marry them?

———

“I...I KNOW IT’S NOT ROMANTIC, IT’S NOT GRAND, BUT...I CAN’T WAIT ANY LONGER.”

They can’t believe they’re doing this right now. Late on a Thursday night, listening to the radio with Walani’s legs slung half over them and half over the sofa.

The move to get up off the couch and onto one knee, trying very hard not to look Walani in the eye. She’s still, silent, trembling ever so slightly. She’s in her pyjamas, WX notices. They had the perfect evening all mapped out, yet they’re actually asking her to marry them whilst she’s in her pyjamas.

“I...LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, LOVE YOU LIKE I NEVER HAVE LOVED ANYTHING, LIKE I NEVER WILL LOVE ANYTHING ELSE. YOU MAKE ME FEEL SOMETHING I NEVER KNEW I COULD FEEL.”

Walani’s eyes widen even more, those pretty, pretty eyes. 

“Wexford...”

She whispers, and she sounds very much like she’s about to cry, weak and shivering and overwhelmed.

“THE MOMENT WE MET, YOU TREATED ME LIKE I WAS YOUR FRIEND. LIKE YOU WANTED TO BE NEAR ME. LIKE I WAS SOMETHING PRECIOUS, SOMETHING YOU LOVED, AND IT TERRIFIED ME. IT STILL DOES. IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I’M DROWNING, DROWNING IN EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, AND WALANI? I DON’T THINK I COULD EVER LIVE WITHOUT FEELING IT.”

They open up the ring box and finally look up at her. There are tears pooling in her eyes, and they can only hope and pray that they’re happy tears.

“YOU PUT UP WITH ALL MANNER OF MY NONSENSE. YOU MAKE ME LAUGH. YOU MAKE ME WANT TO MURDER YOU SOMETIMES, THAT’S TRUE, BUT I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU AND YOUR SURFBOARD AND YOUR WEIRD FASCINATION WITH SEASHELLS AND YOUR INCREDIBLY NICE EYEBROWS.”

Walani looks to the ring and then back to WX. Her chest is heaving, breathing laboured as though she’s running.

“I HAD SOMETHING NICE PLANNED FOR TONIGHT, I DID, BUT THE THING ABOUT IT IS...I COULDN’T STAND TO SPEND ANOTHER MOMENT WITHOUT THINKING OF YOU AS MY WIFE. SO, WITH ALL THAT SAID AND DONE, WALANI WAILIKI...WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

There’s a moment of silence in which WX swears they can hear the stars, before Walani, sweet, beautiful, spectacular Walani, the woman who holds their everything in her hands, breaks into the most wonderful grin.

“Yes.”

WX-78 can’t register the words for a moment, they can only move to take the ring from the box, and it only registers with them whenever they slide the ring onto her finger. The silver against her dark skin might be the most wonderful thing they’ve ever seen in their life. They wonder very briefly if this is what heaven feels like. 

They look up at her. Their eyes, the eyes they know she once found dull and hollow, are gazing at her with the kind of unbridled adoration they almost fear. 

The kiss is so good. So good it makes WX want to cry as well, as Walani wraps her arms around their neck and leans forwards and kisses them with so much tenderness it should be impossible. They can feel her shake with both tears and laughter as they place their hands on her waist and shut their eyes, absolutely overwhelmed and loving it.

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOU’VE JUST MADE ME.”

Walani laughs against their mouth, quaking.

“YOU’LL BE MY WIFE. THAT’S...MAD.”

“So mad.”

“YOU WILL BE MY WIFE AND I WILL GET TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD THAT I AM THE LUCKIEST THING TO HAVE EVER LIVED.”

The kisses continue, Walani sliding further and further down until they’re both lying on the floor, laughing and crying and holding each other close.

“This has got to be the best day of my entire life. Ever.”

WX-78 can think of a multitude of clever and snappy things they could say in response to that, several things that would make them seem big and clever and witty, but right now, they feel like mush. Happy, giddy, blissful mush. 

Instead of saying any of those clever, snappy things, they kiss her again, and lace their fingers together, grinning when they feel the engagement ring wrapped around her finger.


End file.
